These Moments
by roseusvortex
Summary: Remembering each moment creates a whole picture in Luna's mind. Written for Mother's Day Challenge at The Golden Snitch. Dedicated to Mwac!


**Happy Belated Mothers Day to all you mothers out there. This was written for the Mother's Day Challenge at The Golden Snitch forum. Using the prompts; selfish, aquamarine, sky blue, experiment, Lovegood's house, and adventurous.**

 **I would like to dedicate this to Mwac. Meagan, for several reasons, one being I've never written anything for you before. :o So sorry. I hope you like Luna (do you?) But I couldn't stop thinking of you while I was writing this and on Mother's Day. So I hope you enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Luna was _beautiful._

Pandora Lovegood smiled softly at the peacefully sleeping baby that was laying down, surrounded by many dark blankets and fluffy pillows. Her husband had successfully succeeded from keeping their little Luna from falling off of their little couch by taking every comfortable piece of fabric and tucking it around their adventurous child.

She shook her head, rather amused. Her husband was a worrywart if there ever was one. Pandora could already see that their daughter had captured his heart.

She trailed her finger along Luna's cheek and watched the aquamarine eyes open owlishly and stare at her.

 _Oh..._

It would seem little Luna had also captured her heart.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Pandora watched her daughter spin once, then twice, and thrice before tumbling down to the ground with a shout of laughter. She hurried over and knelted by her daughter on the ground as Luna grinned at her. They were not far from the Lovegood house, merely playing in one of the many grassy fields that surrounded the area. One quick look and she determine that Luna wasn't harmed by the fall and since it was educational for one to stumble as child, she smiled. "That looked fun, Luna."

Luna tugged on her sleeve, "Now you try!"

Oh dear. It _did_ look fun.

"I couldn't, Luna." She didn't particularly want to put dirt on her robes, but...

Luna was staring at her and slowly smiled, "You want to do it. I can see you do. It can be like your experiments!"

It would seem that Luna had adopted her keen eye. Maybe she could even be in Ravenclaw, she wondered to herself. She had enough traits for the hat to accept.

"...It would make me happy." Luna finished with a tiny pout.

"Well, if that is the case..." She gave her a secret smile. Then it was decided, Pandora got up and spread out her arms. "Like this?"

Luna was a perfectionist as any child her young age and she bit her lip in thought before adjusting her mother's arms just a tad bit higher. Pandora had to hide a smile since it took all of Luna's height and standing on her tip-toes to reach her arms. "There!"

Pandora closed her eyes and twirled once, twice and then thrice before collapsing on the ground. When she opened her eyes again, they were facing the cloudy sky which was briefly replaced by her daughter's sky blue eyes as she leaned over her mother. Luna's eyes had darken during her first few years growing up, but Pandora thought they were just as pretty as they had been when she was born.

"Was that fun?"

She quirked a smile. "Yes, it was very fun."

Luna grinned. "Told you."

After they had traveled back to the house, Pandora was forced to face the shame of standing next to her daughter, both of them with splotches of dirt on their robes and her husband staring at them in disapproval. Though, Pandora was very much aware that Xeno was amused even as he scolded them both. Since her daughter was trying not to giggle at her, that traitor, she pasted a contrite look on her face for the both of them.

It didn't help.

Luna always did seemed to bring out the child inside of her.

* * *

Her husband is the one who taught Luna magic and the simple things, such as cooking and cleaning. That took away some joy in her heart that she wasn't spending enough time with her darling daughter, but it didn't matter. While he taught Luna the manners and chores of a young witch, she would take Luna and teach her _the world._

Sometimes it was her who would dragged Luna outside at night and other times it would be Luna who drag her tired mother to the grassy field where she would lean back and explain the stars.

"They are so bright!" Luna said with a dreamy look on her face.

Her dreamy look made Pandora giggle, "Yes, dear. Very bright." She shifted Luna closer, "You know why I named you Luna, don't you?"

She shook her head.

"The moon is mystical and beautiful...just like I knew my daughter would be," Luna huffed a little and stared pointly away from her mother with a red blush staining her cheeks.

"And..." Pandora continued gently, "A reminder." She cupped her hands around her daughter's face, pulling her forward to rest their foreheads together, "You belong in the sky, Luna. You must reach for them and keeping dreaming, no matter what people say."

In one year, her daughter would be on a train towards Hogwarts with the best and the worst of people. Sometimes the most dangerous people for your children were other children.

She remembered when she was staring down at her daughter, surrrounded by fluffy blankets and sleeping, just like it was yesterday.

"I'll be okay." Luna stared at her, smiled and repeated herself, "I'll be okay."

Pandora blinked back a few tears and nodded, "Of course you will, darling."

"Are you going to cry?" Luna titled her head questionly.

She let out a wry grin, "I think I'll be okay."

Luna nodded, "Mommy is always okay."

Anyone could call her selfish and they would be right. Laying on the grass on this cool night, watching the bright lights speckle the sky with this little bundle of warmth and love by her side. Never wanting it to end... was, no doubt, very selfish of her. "Remember Luna, to send letters to me when you are at Hogwarts. Promise me?"

"I promise."

"Promise me you'll stay a good little girl."

"I promise."

Pandora was suddenly reminded of the war, merely ten years before and her heart tightened in her chest. "Promise me, you'll come back."

"I promise!" Luna was staring at her very fiercely, "You worry too much, Mommy!"

"I know, dear. Now..." She pointed up at a constellation that they had stared at many times before and many nights ago. It was time to lighten the mood. "Promise me...?"

Luna nodded, obediently, "I promise to stay away from Dracos."

"Very good, Luna." Pandora laughed and the sound danced lightly around them, "You know, Luna, since the moment you were born, you easily captured my heart."

Luna shook her head, the red blush once again growing on her cheeks, "You say silly things, Mommy."

"It's what mothers do, darling."

* * *

"Hey, Luna..."

Luna glanced at her friend, "Yes, Ginny?"

"What was your mother like?"

 _a finger trailing down her cheek, eyes opening, mother_

"She was very gentle..."

 _once, twice and the thrice and we all fall down, giggles  
_

"...kind..."

 _constellations, promises, under the starlight_

"...and very beautiful."

 _You captured my heart too, Mother._


End file.
